Countertop Rendezvous
by DaCherry
Summary: When Bella and Edward decide to remodel their kitchen, something unexpected happens. E/B/Em Smutty O/S


**A/N: This was written for a friend when her kitchen was being remodeled. She had an incredibly handsome man come in to take measurements. Next thing you know, I'm writing her a smutty O/S. Enjoy!**

**Countertop Rendezvous**

"Hey Bella, are you sure you're ok with this?" Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

Bella put down the newspaper she had been reading and looked at him.

"I'll be fine, Edward. This was the first opening on the schedule for the install." She picked up her coffee to take a sip. "Besides, "she added, "You've had this appointment on your books for months. Don't worry about me."

Edward leaned down to kiss her head. "Fine. But if you feel uncomfortable at all, call me."

"Stop treating me like a child instead of your adult aged, wife," She patted his cheek. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

"I can take a hint," Edward said jokingly. "I love you and I'll be home as soon as I'm done." They kissed goodbye and Bella watched him drive off before she closed the front door.

Bella entered the kitchen and noticed the time. "Shit" She muttered, "Thirty minutes until they get here."

She headed to her bedroom to take a shower. She had just enough time to throw on some shorts and a tank top before she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door while putting her hair up.

"Mrs. Cullen?" The man at the door asked. Bella didn't respond she was too busy looking him up and down. "Mrs. Cullen?" He tried again. As he opened his mouth to ask her name a third time, instinct took over and Bella spoke up.

"Yes, sorry," She blushed," I'm Mrs. Cullen, well Bella." She stuck her hand out to shake his.

"I'm Emmett McCarty. I'm here to install the granite for the countertops." He said.

"Did you bring anyone to help you?" She looked over his shoulder.

"No, Mrs. Cullen. Just me." He smiled.

Bella opened the door wider for him. "Come on in, Emmett. The kitchen's this way." She led him down the hall and into the kitchen. "Coffee?" She offered.

"No Thanks Mrs. Cullen." He answered. "I need to get to work if you want these in today."

"Please, all me Bella, "She insisted. "I'll get out of your way." Bella filled her coffee mug up, grabbed her newspaper and headed out of the kitchen. "Oh, and Emmett" She tossed out over her shoulder," Feel free to help yourself to whatever you want."

"Thanks, Bella. I might just do that." Emmett winked at her and placed his toolbox on the floor.

Bella leaned against the wall in the living room to catch her breath. "Holy Shit," She thought."That is one hot dude." She grabbed her cell phone and dialed her best friend, Alice.

Alice picked up on the second ring. "Hi B. How's the install going?" She asked

"Oh God, Alice" Bella said and moved out the back door away from any place Emmett might over hear her. "He's frigging hot!" She screeched into the phone.

"Do tell,"Alice demanded

"He's tall, seems muscular and has dark hair with twinkly blue eyes." Bella practically cooed to Alice.

"How muscular?" Alice asked

"I don't know he has a shirt on, Alice." Bella explained

"Are you crushing on him?"Alice squeaked as Bella sighed, "You totally are!"

"He just took me by surprise" Bella tried to sound convincing but it fell flat.

"Sure he did, B." Alice laughed." Are you going to flirt with him?"

"No Alice," Bella admonished," Although I did tell him to help himself to whatever he wanted." 

"You. Did. Not."Alice screamed at her. "What'd he say to that?

"He winked at me, and then said he just might."Bella sighed.

"What are you going to do?"Alice inquired

"I'm not sure, but I can't stop imagining him and Edward making a Bella sandwich." They both laughed

"You're a dirty girl and I might have to report your behavior to your husband" Alice said

"He knows having a threesome with him and another guy is a fantasy of mine, Alice. I've always been honest with him. It's one of his too."

"Well, B-Maybe you should put that plan into action. I have to go!" Alice and Bella said their goodbyes.

Bella could see Emmett bringing the counter tops into the kitchen. _He must be muscular_ she thought, _he's carrying those things by himself_. She shook off her fantasy and walked back into the house_. Now what do I do? S_he pondered where to go in the house.

She moved cautiously into the kitchen. Emmett looked up as soon as she entered. "Don't be shy, Bella." He smiled."It's your house."

She noticed he already had one of the counters done. "I just don't want to get in your way, Emmett" She placed her coffee mug in the sink and went to grab a bottle of water from the bottom shelf in the fridge. As she turned to offer Emmett water, she found him checking out her ass.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "See something you like?"

"Yeah, I do" Emmett smiled as Bella closed the door to the refrigerator and leaned against it.

"And what was it that caught your eye?" She asked while looking up at him from under her lashes.

Sensing a challenge, Emmett moved closer to her. "First thing I noticed was that ponytail of yours is halfway down your back."

"Why?" She asked

"Because I really want to wrap my hand in it and yank." He said as Bella gasped.

"You said first thing, what is the second thing?" She stuttered out.

Emmett stepped even closer to her until they were toe to toe. "Second was this, "He said as he palmed her breast. "Shit" she gasped out, pushing her breast into his hand even further. She dropped her water as he ran his thumb over her nipple causing it to tighten.

She breathed out a harsh breath as Emmett moved his other hand to her ass and grabbed onto it. "This is the third thing I noticed." He grunted, "how much I wanted to grab onto this while I fucked you from behind."

His hands were already unclasping her bra and pushing her top out of the way and all thought flew out of her head as she moved her hands to his shirt, lifting the hem up to push it off him. Once they were both topless, Emmett wasted no time in clamping his mouth down onto her breast, while massaging the other one with his hand.

He ran his tongue over her nipple over and over again, causing her to pant loudly. "Fuck that feels good." She encouraged him to take her in deeper by feeding her breast to him.

"Mmmm…Bella you taste fantastic." Emmett mumbled. "But I want more." There was no hesitation from her as he reached down to unbutton her shorts. She helped him remove her shorts and panties and moved her hands to his jeans.

"You too, "She said as she kicked her clothes to the side. Emmett immediately moved one of his hands to her pussy and stroked his palm over it. "How's that Bella, you like that?" He asked while licking the shell of her ear.

"Yes…"she moaned out. "Wait, Emmett-"she pushed him back a little bit. "Put me on the counter."

Emmett laughed and picked her up, swinging her to the edge of the breakfast bar. She shivered from the coldness of the granite as his hands grabbed at her waist to pull her pussy to the edge of the counter. One hand started rubbing on her clit, while the other one pushed her chest so she was lying down with her head almost over the other side of the counter.

He pushed two fingers inside her and kept rubbing with his other hand. Then he leaned in and ran his tongue from her clit to her opening, causing her to buck. He steadied her with his arm. "Stay still" He whispered against her clit, and then blew on it.

'Oh fuck" She moaned. He started licking and pumping her at a steady rhythm. They were both so lost in the moment that they didn't hear the front door. Or the footsteps down the hall. Or the gasp as Edward entered the kitchen.

Edward palmed his dick at the sight in front of him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do, but he wanted to watch for a little bit. He watched Emmett licking his wife's pussy for a few minutes. He finally had to get their attention.

"Holy shit, Bella!" He yelled, "What are you doing?"

Emmett and Bella both stopped moving and gasped at the intrusion. Emmett instantly stood up and backed away from Bella, but she only smiled at Edward and crooked her finger at him. "Come here baby." She purred as she reached a few fingers down to stroke her clit. "Come join us..."

Edward couldn't believe what was happening in his kitchen. One of his and Bella's fantasies was coming to life. He stroked his dick through his pants and moved closer to Bella. He pushed her back down onto the counter and kissed her deeply on the mouth, then left a trail of kisses up to her ear. 

"Where do you want me baby?" He whispered to her. She grasped his hands and placed them on her breasts.

"I want you hear, baby. I want you to play with my tits" She was rubbing his hands over her breasts. "I want you to be near my head so you can watch as Emmett puts his tongue back on my pussy" She stroked herself again.

Emmett looked at Edward waiting for permission. The slight nod he received was all the encouragement he needed, as he leaned back in and attacked her pussy with his tongue.

Edward leaned over to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, watching as Emmett ate his wife's pussy. He reached down to palm his dick again; it was so hard from watching this. Bella leaned her arms over her head to reach the button on Edwards' pants.

"Off baby…" She panted out, "Naked…" Edward grabbed her hand and sucked on her fingers. "I'll get naked baby, you help out Emmett" He placed her hand on her clit. Emmett stepped back to watch Bella play with herself. Edward moved from Bella's head to the opposite side so he could watch too.

"Match your finger thrusts to her hand movements, Emmett" Edward said as he reached his hand down to stroke his dick as he watched Emmett finger fuck his wife. Bella reached one hand up to pinch at her nipples, stroking faster. Emmett matched her pace again, while stroking his own dick.

"God, she is so hot, Edward, you're a lucky man" Both men were stroking themselves while Bella writhed all over the counter.

"She's so close." Edward said as Bella's panting picked up. She suddenly sat up and screamed as her orgasm hit her. Emmett stroked her through it and calmed her body down as Edward rubbed her thighs.

Bella closed her eyes took a deep breath, and looked right at Edward. "Baby." She moaned. "I want you to fuck me now." She opened her thighs wide so Edward could move in between them. "Emmett, come up here and give the top of me some attention."

Emmet moved to Bella's head as Edward shoved his dick into her pussy. "Yes baby…" Bella moaned, "Just like that." She reached for Emmett's dick and stroked it while he was rubbing her tits. "Edward..." She gasped out, deeper….while I suck on Emmett's cock." She pulled Emmett closer so he could take him in her mouth.

"God Bella, it so hot to watch you get fucked and suck on another man at the same time." Edward panted out moving faster. He wasn't going to last long due to all the stimulation. "Suck him harder baby, I want him to come on your tits when I come in your pussy."

Bella groaned but sucked harder on Emmett. Emmett started fucking her mouth to get to his orgasm. Edward could feel Bella tensing around him and knew she was close, so he reached his hand up to pinch her clit.

"Fuck!" She screamed forcing Emmett out of her mouth. He grabbed his dick and stroked himself until he was pumping his cum all over her chest. Edward grunted through his own orgasm while watching Bella play with Emmett's cum.

Emmett backed away from Bella to catch his breath and moved towards his clothes while Edward leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you" she whispered back.

Emmett had his pants back on and handed Bella her panties. "Here Bella, let's get you dressed. " 

Edward helped her off the counter so she could get her clothes on. He then leaned over to get his own. "Here Bella" Edward handed her a dishtowel so she could clean up. Emmett grabbed water bottles for them all and moved closer to the kitchen table.

Emmett sighed as he reached for his toolbox. "I need to get going. The counters are in and ready for use." He smirked.

"Let me walk you out, Emmett." Bella got up and accompanied him to the door. "Thanks" She said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime." He replied. She closed the door behind him and went to find Edward.

"That certainly isn't what I was anticipating when I got home today." Edward laughed as Bella joined him in the living room.

"Thanks Edward." She said, "For letting me have one of my fantasies. I'm glad we could experience this."

"You're welcome, but it was one of mine too." He kissed her temple. "When we first talked about this, I thought I would be jealous. I was fine with it as long as he didn't fuck you. "He ran his hands through her hair.

"We could talk about some of our other fantasies and think about crossing them off." Bella suggested.

"Maybe, but it' ok if we don't. " He said. "Come on, let's make dinner."

The End


End file.
